Integrated circuits typically comprise a large number of active devices, for example, transistors. Indeed, it is not uncommon for the typical integrated circuit to have several million active devices. As the density of the integrated circuit has increased, thermal power dissipation, the result of the operation of the integrated circuit, has increased. Typically, the integrated circuit may be paired with a cooling device to compensate for this thermal heat dissipation, for example, a fan and heat sink may be attached to the integrated circuit to remove the heat from the integrated circuit. Nevertheless, this energy is ultimately wasted.